


what I found was unbelievable but I believe it's true (it did all the things love does that's how I knew it was)

by DisplacedWarrior



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid!Lucy, Trans!Maggie, Tumblr Prompt, director sanvers, nb!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior
Summary: Combination of the tumblr prompts:A sleepy good morning kiss that ends up with a palm in the face and a muttered, “brush your damn teeth first.” and A sleepy good morning kiss that ends up with a palm in the face and a muttered, “I will push you off the fucking bed if you don’t let me sleep.”





	what I found was unbelievable but I believe it's true (it did all the things love does that's how I knew it was)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a collection of prompts on tumblr and my brain ran away from me. This actually features like four from that list. 
> 
> Warning for breif mention of past and general transphobia. Nothing graphic but no way was I not going to tag it. You can avoid it if when you hit the 9th line break that's just 'Family' and the skip the next like 5-6 breaks and pick up with 'The problem was...'

 

The last few years had been— Maggie didn’t want to say kind exactly— that seemed disingenuous to much of the struggle and the sacrifice they’d all been through.

It had taken nearly two years to get National City back into fully working order after the Daxamite invasion. And that was with Supergirl pulling double time on the recovery efforts after she found out how Maggie had been spending nearly all of her off duty hours, helping out the neighborhoods; read the poorer and predominantly non-white communities who were suffering without the immediate aid going to the more affluent areas.  

And it wasn’t like crime, alien or human just paused during that time leaving the NCPD and the DEO busy with the daily grind as well.

Add in a near apocalypse or two, a historic birth marking the first green and white Martian child, three more crashed pods, one of which was crashing for a second time to no one’s amusement and the drama that followed in its wake.

An almost wedding and an actual commitment ceremony, the ultimate fall of CADMUS that brought about the death of Alex’s father at the expense of rescuing Kara’s— in a surprise twist captured but not dead aunt, the second Danvers sister’s bi-panic, a narrowly avoided invasion from an alternate universe.

Alex and Lucy both coming to terms with their respective gender identities and the adjustments to their relationship it brought which tangentially led to Maggie becoming quite close with Vasquez’s wife Erin and being named guidemother to their first kid.

Breakups and promotions and retirements and surprising couplings and  _Life_ made it a hell of a four years that Maggie ultimately wouldn’t trade for anything.

At least the last pod brought the only pleasant surprise to emerge from one in the form of Krypto, who was pretty amazing in Maggie’s opinion.

Granted Maggie had such a soft spot for dogs that it wasn’t saying much even with the superpowers. It did help that he and Gertrude became fast friends.

So, incredible maybe or awe-inspiring were apt descriptors for the time that had passed. 

Of course, Maggie would be the first to admit she was probably a bit biased. 

Still, there wasn’t anything she would change save for a few calls that came closer than Maggie cared to consider even now well after her spouses or her family were out of the woods.

Family.

Maggie honestly didn’t think she’d ever have one of those again. Not after being thrown out at fourteen or the abuse she suffered long before it came to that at the hands of people she was told were doing it  _because_ they loved ‘him’.

Not when she finally escaped her small town only to find just as many people, in a community who should understand, that would turn their backs on her as well.

After people who would sleep with her but wouldn’t claim her in the light of day, too many girls who wouldn’t go out with her at all.

Eventually, Maggie learned how to best avoid those types though it was far foolproof (if being a fool was expecting basic human decency no questions asked Maggie would lay claim to the title, she tried not to expect much of anything then) She started dating aliens too, most of them coming from societies not mired in Earth’s hang-ups with gender or sexuality.

The problem was human or alien, the fourth or so set of hastily canceled plans because of work typically spelled out the end of any fledgling relationship.

Maggie had all but given hope of finding some happily ever after ending.

She had work and she had volunteering at the LGBTQ youth center. She had Adrian who she loved like her own and his seemingly endless strays that she was always happy to help with whether they needed an ear or an example, a home cooked meal or her ties with the justice system.

And that was enough.

It had to be.

But now? Now Maggie had two amazing partners and the kind of unconditional love she craved her whole life.  

She remembers watching her grandparents as a child enamored with the way her vovó would look at her vovô like he had the secrets of the universe in his eyes.

And as she got older she saw not only that tangible love that hadn’t faded at all but also but how it never prevented her vovó from calling him on his shit.

She saw how their love never wavered and that communication only made their relationship stronger. Which led Maggie to wonder what the hell had happened to her own father.

The painful memories of that life had long ago scabbed over but she had finally begun to heal with the support from her newfound family.

Being loved by Alex and Lucy was everything she ever dreamed and more.

It also meant winding up with two sisters, two brothers, a few in- laws, a space dad, a mom, an aunt (though Alex would would always deny that particular moniker, Maggie and Lucy would only tease them sometimes considering the circumstances but were unable to fully resist knowing the grumbling was due to the crush Alex had on Astra when the general first showed up well before Alex recognized it for what it was) or two aunts-ish, it was beyond surreal to think of Cat Grant as aunt even after the media mogul shocked everyone by getting together with Astra.

Maggie did readily accept Carter as her nephew however, he and Adrian got on like a house on fire and Maggie who spent so many years in isolating loneliness could scarcely believe how full her life had become.

These thoughts buzzed pleasantly in her chest as Maggie stretched in the warm patch of sunlight that was angled so it just hit the middle of the bed where she had fallen asleep last night. She could feel Lucy snuggled up against her back and hear Alex’s heartbeat from where her head had gravitated to their chest.  

She nuzzled her head closer placing a lazy kiss above their heart. Slowly waking up as she trailed languid kisses up their neck. Alex stirred slightly, a smile stretching across their face as they leaned into the contact eyes still closed.

Their lips meet in a sweet sleepy kiss and Maggie marvels at how right it still feels every time.

She feels the nose scrunch before she feels Alex’s palm pushing at her face, a muttered, “Brush your damn teeth first,” follows and Maggie can’t help the full blown chuckle that shakes her shoulders and dislodges Lucy who grumbles while rolling over but doesn’t wake up.

Maggie moves with her, pausing only to stick her tongue out at Alex who simply rolls their eyes at the gesture which Maggie reads as ‘good, subject Lucy to your morning breath while I go brush  _my_  teeth then.’ 

She ends up in a mirrored position with her head now on Lucy’s chest instead of Alex’s.

As soon as the two of them settle, Alex shifts. Awake now, they drop a kiss on Maggie’s head and then Lucy’s as they rise from their side of the bed to pad towards the bathroom.

Maggie lays there listening to the sounds of Lucy’s heartbeat and Alex puttering around the bathroom. It’s rare all three of them have a day off together and Maggie is content to laze in bed for a while basking in the novel illusion of zero responsibility.

Eventually, Maggie props herself up on one on one arm reaching out to tuck some hair behind Lucy’s ear.

She places a kiss on Lucy’s forehead, then her nose and cheek. She leans in breath just ghosting Lucy’s lips and suddenly Maggie finds herself on the receiving end of reflexes honed over years of precision training, Lucy’s hand locks securely around the back of Maggie’s neck bringing her in for a bruising kiss.

Maggie shifts slightly her body moving to mold into Lucy’s but before she can follow through on the action there’s a palm pushing against her forehead and then she’s suddenly flat on her back staring up at the ceiling while Lucy growls out, “I will push you off the fucking bed if you don’t let me sleep.”

Maggie weighs her options for all of half a second before darting back up with a grin to peck Lucy on the lips, laughing even as she crashes to the floor.

She’s still chuckling as she picks herself up and makes her way to the kitchen. 

Maggie has a pot of coffee brewing and is in the process of chopping up vegetables for omelets when she hears the door open and other tell-tale signs that Alex is back from their run.

Sure enough seconds later a sweaty Alex wraps their arms around Maggie from behind.

“Get off me until you shower, Danvers.” Maggie all but whines. Pulling the dish towel off her shoulder and using it to swat at Alex as they steal vegetables from the cutting board, ignoring Alex’s pout.

“I thought you liked it when I got all sweaty.” Maggie makes a show of rolling her eyes even though she knows that Alex knows what that tone of voice does to her.

“No, I  _like_  watching you work out and I  _like_  making you sweat. You coming back from a run and sweating all over our breakfast I could do without.” Maggie punctuates her statement by pointing her knife in Alex’s general direction.

Alex puts their hands up in mock surrender, sighing dramatically, “Alright shower it is……you could always join me…” Alex says and Maggie doesn’t know where she finds the resolve against that lit.

“Breakfast first, Romeo.” She manages without her own voice betraying her as she turns her focus back to the skillet.

This time Alex’s sigh is a real one and Maggie immediately turns back around to snag their hand. She pulls Alex into a kiss mindful of the hot metal behind her, “We can get you all sweaty again after we eat— real food.” She adds before Alex can make a smart ass comment.

Too much time around Lucy, Maggie would tell anyone who would listen as if all three of them hadn’t entered the relationship fully fluent in sarcasm.  

Alex concedes with one last lingering kiss that warms parts of Maggie that cannot be blamed on the heat from the stove.

Maggie has two omelets plated, a third in one pan and another frying pan slowly heating oil when Alex emerges from the bedroom in their binder and a half-buttoned flannel.

Just the flannel.

“Luce still isn’t up yet?” Alex asks.

“You were the one just in there,” Maggie responds without looking away from the oil that’s just started sizzling.

Alex lightly shoves her shoulder, “ I meant why isn’t Luce up yet?”

Maggie still doesn’t look up as she starts frying bacon, “It’s our day off babe, not all of us need to start it before the sun’s fully up with a run like you besides wait for it in three, two, one…”

“Bacon.” Maggie laughs as Lucy appears in the door frame squinting at the sun like it just called her lieutenant.

Maggie hands over a cup of coffee spinning Lucy around and into Alex’s arms before she can try and pluck a piece of half-cooked bacon directly out of the scalding hot oil.

Lucy grumbles incoherently into said coffee as Alex snorts, “All those years in the army shouldn’t you be a morning person?” Alex teases.

Lucy glares at Alex. “I had to be  _up_  at the crack ass of dawn every day, I didn’t have to  _enjoy_  it.”

“So I shouldn’t have paid Josie’s kid down the hall to start playing reveille in the mornings?” Maggie chimes in and Lucy switches her glare to the back of Maggie’s head.

As Alex notices the coffee start to kick in they ask, “Lucy today?”

The cup clinks onto the counter and Alex notices the pause and the slightly unfocused stare. It only lasts a second or two before Lucy mhmm’s in the affirmative.

So Alex smiles at their wife who doesn’t notice because Maggie has dropped some bacon on the plate in front of her.

Alex themself barely notices their own plate as Maggie turns off the flame to join them both with her own breakfast. Alex thinks not for the first time that the legal system can go screw itself because their wives are amazing.

Maggie looks up from her plate catching Alex’s lovesick grin, “Oh my god Danvers, food.”Maggie orders as if she hadn’t been half watching her partners in the reflection of the oven door the entire time she finished cooking.

Lucy mumbles something that sounds like, “ Seriously. quit looking at us like Bambi and eat your damn breakfast would you.” but it’s hard to tell around the mouthful of bacon.

Alex doesn’t stop grinning but they do finally pick up a fork. There isn’t much talking as everyone’s attention is finally turned to eating but when their plates are empty Maggie’s head tilts, attention grabbed by Alex’s shirt.

They puff out their chest a little about to make comment along the lines of ‘see something you like?’

 Maggie beats them to it.

Just not in the way Alex was angling for.

“Is that my flannel?” Maggie asks unable to tell with the cuffed up sleeves masking their actual length.

Alex huffs a little, “Does it even matter anymore?”

“Well, no.” Maggie responds confused by the slight edge in Alex’s voice.

They stand up and start collecting the dishes to bring to the sink while Maggie and Lucy look on.

“Alex?” Maggie would swear up and down her voice did not just crack.

“Yes?” Alex questions right back without bothering to turn around.

“You aren’t wearing pants.” Lucy says dryly even as her eyes give her desire away.

“Took you long enough to notice.”

Maggie and Lucy exchange a glance and stand at the same time moving seamlessly over to where Alex is standing by the sink. Maggie presses herself into Alex’s back as Lucy moves to take the dish Alex is washing out of their hands.

“It’s our day off, the dishes will still be there tomorrow.” Lucy tempts. Alex gets lost in green eyes as Maggie presses kisses up the back of their neck. She nips at Alex’s ear, “You know you worked out this morning but we haven’t.”

Alex swallows hard as Maggie and Lucy each take a hand, lacing their fingers together before tugging Alex towards the bedroom.

***

**

*

Vasquez makes them promise a weekend of babysitting for covering for them when they need the next day to recoup from their day off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I can’t think of Maggie having a found family without Adrian being a part of it, He’s the creation of the awesome [queercapwriting](https://queercapwriting.tumblr.com/) I just borrowed him for sec. 
> 
> I might have failed in op's original intent with op's 'real domestic otp scenarios' but like I want this let me hold out hope mmm'kay
> 
> If you read this and were like genderfluid Lucy the fuck? you can check out some hcs over[here](https://nerdsbianhokie.tumblr.com/tagged/Genderfluid-Lucy). I might ressurect some old covervastions and post some more about Lucy's name and stuff. 
> 
> I used she/her pronouns throughout this for lucy both because it was a she day for her but partially bc this is an established fic so I haven't gotten into their system and Lucy's prounouns/name and everything. pretty much Lucy tells them what pronouns to use in the morning and texts if maggie and/or alex are already gone or lucy leaves first. I tried to use Lucy more than she/her bc Lucy is more okay with his given name if it's before announcing his pronouns in the mornings then he is with she/her. it's p much what's in the hcs minus the name thing bc that didn't put in there. I'm p sure our end decison was Leon bc reasons I need to make that post later tbh. 
> 
> Anyway if I explained it here poorly or offended anyone bc of my inability to articulate it properly you can come chat and I'll try and expand on it and/or revise some stuff if it turns out to not be an articulation/more info problem.
> 
> It was cool to go back to half a year ago and read that post, it feels like forever ago and I know I would word some stuff differently, that some hcs have evovled and some are situational for me personally like nb!alex while others are more concrete like nb!vasquez and idk it's cool to sort be able to see the evolutions of one's ideas in contrast when you go back and read old stuff. 
> 
> Anyway I love this ship so much and the people in my life now bc of it.
> 
> And as a blanket statement bc some people are assholes and I have friends who have had issues bc of writing director sanvers or nb!alex THIS is what fanfiction means to me. We have a pretty rad canon ship in Sanvers and I dig it, truly. But I started shipping when something like Sanvers was a pipe dream. Fanfiction for me has never been about canon, I'm obsessed with fic and I will happily read ALL of it even about well-adjusted canon couples don't get me wrong but when people become rabid over it, when canon becomes the be all and end all and there's no room for transformative works? no room for people who are still struggling with representation to take a character they see themselves in and build on that. To tell stories mainstream media still won't touch and often butcher when they do?  
> Fanfiction to me has always be about fixing, about taking the characters who have touched our hearts away from a shitty narrative and crackerjack 'professional' writers and crappy plot devices. About breaking apart canon and making it better, making it logical, making it art. And I just have a lot of feelings about this 'if it's not canon or if the goal isn't to make it canon than it isn't worth anything' shift I've seen take place and yea I guess that's my rambling two cents for now...
> 
> Maybe we need to go back to the ****F/F DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FLAMES WILL BE DELTED***** aesthetic . 
> 
> [change-the-rules](http://change-the-rules.tumblr.com/) come tell me what you think I wrote this bc real life is kicking my ass and it was a nice distraction. Also if you want to send hate I'd prefer it via tumblr than the comment sections just saying.... maybe i shouldn't say that and i should try reverse psychology...whatever


End file.
